Yagiri Preschool one-shot
by vampirianhime
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya is a teacher who was asked by a man named Yagiri Hiroki, Hiro for short. He decided to help Yagiri to make the number one school in the area and it's going fine until, a few things happen along the way. Now Kuroko has to deal with both the kids and people at work, as well as his old friends from high school, what will happen to him? One-shot that starts the series


**A/N: **Alright, so here's the longest thing I will, probably write. It's more of a one-shot that starts the series I have in mind. In this thing, the time seems hard to understand, and it goes quick at most parts and slow at others. I don't really know where it went at the end, but you'll just know when you get there. Anyway, I hope it's not so bad when you read it. It was hard to write in the first place but it shouldn't be too hard from now on.

**Warning: **This is when the characters are adults and in their future jobs. It's more made up then anything and there is a part where Kuroko talks about his past, pretty sure it's not true, so just go with I made it up. Also, there are a lot of OC's since this will have preschool kids and their parents throughout the story. Also, a couple of the main characters are my own characters as well.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own Kuroko no Basket or the characters. I just own the random characters that show up and the characters I made myself.

I had a lot fun writing this so, hope you enjoy!

*Yagiri Preschool*

High school had been a time filled with passion and excitement. Adrenaline and the rush to be the top, but as the waters cooled, so did the hot blooded teens. They all went off to places they wanted to be the most, and slowly their connection dwindled into mere texts or emails. Things like this happen every day, but in their places are new bonds that form and new friendships to be made.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a teal haired, teal eyed male who just graduated as a preschool teacher, has shaken his new friendships again. He didn't really know when he decided to become a preschool teacher, or when he decided to leave the basketball scene all together, but he knew he always had a soft spot for younger children. With what little presence he normally had, he felt he'd do better with the bright eyes of youth, and that's what he did. He became an enriched teacher ready to show the young kids the world they've just embarked on.

With his degree in hand, he was ready to face the open world and search of a job. The fact that many people didn't notice him was the hard part, even if he showed up for an interview, there was no telling what the other would say or how the other would react. He'd had to deal with this kind of thing his entire life, but he'd make it work. It wasn't something that he'd be down about, since he was used to it already.

As he stood by his apartment, he thought back to his long forgotten life. The time he'd been a basketball player and was able to bring his teams to victory. He knew that he was starting to lose that useful aspect of himself, but he didn't care. At the time, he'd really had fun. Laughing, celebrating, being pestered by both his current and past teams. It was a nostalgic feeling every time he thought back to his youthful days.

A basketball came rolling next to him as he turned to see his cousin come out of the house. She was carrying a bag with colorful tissue paper. Her eyes landed on the ball in his hands.

"Tet-chan despite you're outwardly weak presence, you're quite strong. Wouldn't it have been better to continue on playing basketball?" Shirona, Kuroko's eldest cousin, asked. She had come to visit her young cousin after he finished his schooling and congratulate him for all his hard work.

"Shirona-san," Kuroko said only to get a glare from her, "Shiro-nee, I'm still not like the others, despite how much stronger I had become. They all had basketball teams coming to them so easily. Plus, I'd like to take a slower path then the rest, this was really the better choice," he said while petting his pet, number 2, who had grown into a large, healthy dog. The dog panted happily in the spring air.

"You're such a downer, I can see why they always say that stuff. Anyway, isn't it lonely? Not having that colorful haired group pestering you all the time?" she asked. She hadn't seen the group very much in person, but she knew them from the time's she'd come. It was usually during off seasons for the club.

"Hmm, it might be nice if they don't do that. They've already worn me out with all their clinginess," he smiled fondly at the memories. He didn't like to admit it, but he really enjoyed their closeness. He never really had many friends when he was younger, and that was because he went unnoticeable most of the time. Now that he was an adult and heading out into the real world, that closeness seemed so far away now.

"Tet-chan, don't hide that kind of thing. I know you actually want to see them, right? I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting a call from you either," she smiled holding the teal phone out in front of her. A picture was displayed on the background. It was a whole group of teens with colorful hair, the picture taken during graduation. Everyone looked happy in it, even the usually serious Midorima couldn't help but smile.

He took the phone and thought about it. He never initiated the talks, but it didn't hurt to try. At least that's what he thought, but he never tried to do it in the first place. Instead he snapped the phone cover down and staired up at the light blue sky.

"Ah, I give up. You'll definitely die alone. Tet-chan is just so stubborn," his cousin puffed out her cheeks. She wasn't happy with the defiance brought from her cousin. She was the older one and enjoyed bossing her younger siblings or cousins around.

"And you, acting like that will cause your fiancé to turn tale and run away," he gave a slight smirk in a teasing fashion.

"Eh! Tet-chan that's not fair. You can't bring m…m…my fiancé into the conversation like that," she felt her face heat up quite red. It made him smile at her embarrassment.

"You never grow up do you? I guess what you find embarrassing is always going to be embarrassing," he gave a smile happy to see his cousin as happy as she was. He loved his family, and didn't mind the person his cousin was marrying. He was a nice and kind person that he'd met several times as of late.

"Don't be late, and none of this 'I was here the entire time,' they always fall for that," she stated before walking away. He just smiled at her retreating figure. His mind wandered off to his high school days and thoughts about his old companions rose again in his mind. He hadn't really talk to them since they went separate ways, with Aomine and Kagami playing basketball in America. Kise went to be a pilot for some insane reason. Midorima had his future set before they even left middle school. Murasakibara, despite their opposition on court, went to baking school. Then you had Akashi who seemed fit for the shogi world and that didn't change now. They all went some place different, but he felt like he'd been left behind.

"What do you think number 2, should I see how they are doing?" he asked the blue eyed dog seriously. The dog merely tilted his head then walked off. He knew asking the dog would lead to no help at all, but he really thought seriously about it.

Kuroko returned his gaze to the phone, he knew that each of his old friends were busy with their own lives and a message from him would go ignored. That was his problem. He never trusted the people he was closest to, nor did he ever put in the effort to talk to them. He always knew they weren't close, like real friends should be, and that's why the bonds were so easily broken. He just didn't know what they thought was friendship meant something completely different from him.

The wedding date came so quickly that it really surprised many people. Life was quick and they had to jump on the ball just to keep up with it.

"Tet-chan!" Kuroko was attacked by his older cousin as her arms wound around his neck tightly. Kuroko didn't show discomfort despite his air way being constructed.

"Shiro-nee, shouldn't you be getting ready?" he asked not really curious, but he knew the wedding would be starting soon.

"Ah, I wanted to see my favorite baby cousin," she whined as one of her sisters pulled her free from Kuroko's neck.

"Sorry Tetsuya, looks like we can't contain this beast anymore, but now her soon to be husband will be stuck with her," his second oldest cousin, Hitomi, stated with a sigh. She looked tired out after trying to keep her sister in track.

"Yes, but he doesn't seem to mind," he nodded.

"Hey, why are you two talking about me like I'm the worst person in the world?" she asked, her voice filled with hurt, "you're so mean," she turned to flee.

"Stop running away. Did you drink before we got here?" Hitomi asked and then turned to her young cousin, "ah, I got this in the male yesterday. There seems to a new preschool opening up soon and the proprietor is looking for teachers. I think you should apply," she handed him a flyer before running after her sister who had made it half way out of the church.

He looked over the colorful picture, a man was standing next to a garden full of life, and in the back was a large school building. The school looked like the perfect place, and he had the urge to go there. He wanted to find a place that he could finally belong again. It hadn't been long since he graduated, but he still couldn't find work.

"Yagiri, Hiroki. I wander what kind of person he is?" he asked as the sounds of the church bells rang signaling the start of the ceremony.

Kuroko waited at the designated area. It was a family restaurant that he guessed was close to where the school was. He'd called Yagiri a few days after the wedding was over and the days calmed down again. Most of his family left for their homes again and he knew his cousin was off enjoying her time with her new husband. This was the right time for him to settle into his chosen career, and become the person he wanted to be.

The sound of the entrance bell clanked as all eyes followed the sound. Their eyes bulged at the sight of a man wearing some kind of cape along with an eye mask. They didn't know what to believe at this, and opted to ignore the disturbance. Even so, murmurs were definitely being thrown around.

The man walked up to a table that appeared to be empty, and took a seat.

Kuroko eyed the man carefully, not sure what to really think as he sipped on his early ordered milk shake. It didn't really surprise him when the man began talking, because he felt the man knew he was there the whole time.

"Might I learn your name? Since you already know mine, it would be easier to talk," the man said as he released the straw and opened his mouth.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," he said making the man before him happy. He didn't really see why anyone would be happy to learn another's name, it's usually common courtesy anyways.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko-kun it is then. You already know me, so I'll get straight to the point. I have built a school using the remainder of my money in order to help young children safely move up in the world. My biggest dream, my biggest ambition is to safely nurture young children with family problems. Those young children growing with a single parent, no parent, you see where I am going, right?" he asked looking at the teal haired male knowingly.

"So, you spent your life's fortune on a school?" Kuroko had a bad feeling about this but continued to go along.

"Yes, I will make my ambition a reality! What do you say Kuroko-kun? Will you join me and become a Hero!" he exclaimed getting the other customers to look at him again. Kuroko didn't really know why he was about to agree, but he did. He just didn't know what he really was agreeing to until he saw that school.

The school was built in the center of an old park, there wasn't much to it but you could tell there had been care put into it. Kuroko couldn't believe the sight upon his arrival. There was absolutely nothing of interest here at all. No playground, no walls to keep the children in, and there only appeared to be one classroom in the whole building.

"SO! What do you think, Kuroko-Kun!" next to him stood the man who'd proposed the idea in the first place. The man who had come to him saying, "Will you join me, as a teacher, to bring forth children into this life. Make them into proud adults, even if their lives have been shattered into broken pieces?" he never knew what agreeing to that was actually meant until he set foot into the man's dream.

"Yagiri-San, this is too much. I really must decline your offer," Kuroko bowed his head before turning to retreat. He didn't get very far.

"AH! Come on Kuroko-Kun, this is definitely going to be worth it. I will make this school Shine, you can count on that!" Yagiri exclaimed getting passer buyers to stare at him oddly.

Kuroko just stared at him, "nope, impossible. I really must decline."

"Eh, really how can you say that?" Yagiri whined as he followed the teal haired male. Kuroko didn't know what possessed him to follow such a foolish adult, but there was something in his vision that made him think, "I will make this dream come true, even if it kills me." That kind of light, he just couldn't pass up.

"Fine," Kuroko relented as the man kept a hold of his leg. The man quickly brightened up.

"Alright, my first prodigy!" he exclaimed, Kuroko again wandering what he'd just done.

"I am the only teacher?" he asked.

"Yep, until we get more word out there! It shouldn't be hard, we'll have more students in the next few weeks, since you'll be the best teacher there is," Yagiri smiled as he turned to the building.

"How many students do you actually have signed up?" Kuroko asked. At this, Yagiri froze. Kuroko had a feeling that this man didn't think everything through. Not a thought process to be told.

"You don't, do you? I know teachers, and a school are important, but don't you think students would be too?" Kuroko asked as he poked the frozen man until he fell forward.

"How terrible of me. All my hopes and dreams washed away, and you want to know why?" he pointed at Kuroko who just staired at him with unmoved eyes, "I am a failure. I was a failure as a father, husband, son, and now look. I am a failure as a principle," he started crying crocodile tears that Kuroko noticed right away.

"Yep, completely your fault," he wasn't sorry for his bluntness. He never was.

"Eh! Kuroko-kun, you're cold," Yagiri stood up brushing the dirt off his pants, "anyway. The next step is gathering children for you to teach. Parents will be lining up, you just wait and see."

Kuroko sat on the steps of the school. He started working for Yagiri for a week and in the amount of time they gained one student and lost him in one day. The problem wasn't Kuroko's lack of presence, but the outrageousness of the schools principle. He never took off the cape with mask, and comes on too strong.

"Yagiri-kun, why don't you just remove that cape of yours. Or at least your mask," Kuroko stated as he looked over his boss. His boss was sulking in the corner of the school yard, a dark cloud could almost be seen over him.

"Kuroko-kun, this mask never comes off. I have to protect my secret identity," the man said without moving from his go to spot.

Kuroko gave in inward sigh. He had a lot of work ahead of him at this point. There wasn't anything he could do, but try to bring in the students. He took this as his duty as a teacher, and as someone who agreed to help this man out.

"We should get to work. We'll never get any students if you sulk about," Kuroko stated.

Yagiri looked up, finding a ray of hope in the man he'd just hired all those days ago, "Kuro-tan, you're my savior!"

Kuroko felt in inner tick at the sudden change in his name. He wasn't too pleased with nicknames in his middle school days, and he was definitely not happy with the nicknames now, "please don't call me that."

"Ah, come on. It makes your name cute!" Yagiri said happily, much to Kuroko's annoyance.

Kuroko had started trying to get parents to sign their kids up for their preschool. It wasn't easy since the reputation had already declined as much as it did, even before they had a student. So no one really cared to stop and listen, if they even noticed the teal haired male.

"Good job, Kuro-tan!" Yagiri exclaimed getting a cold shoulder from the male.

"This is your fault you know. If you didn't go around wearing the ridiculous outfit, then everything would be much better," Kuroko stated as another woman passed by and ignored the two men.

"Huh! How is it my fault? Why does it bother anyone if I wear this?" Yagiri was offended and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Yagiri-san, it's unsightly for anyone working in a preschool to wear this kind of thing. It could teach the kids the wrong things, and they are at a delicate age," Kuroko explained.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun," a voice called after Kuroko had returned to hand out flyers, only to fail. He turned to see a brunette girl with a smile.

"It is you, such a long time hasn't it?" she said.

"Ah, Aida-san," he just remembered.

"Yep, what are you doing?" she asked looking down at the posters being handed out.

"I'm working for a preschool that doesn't have anything," he said with an inward sigh.

"Let me see, well I did hear about some rumors about this place from the people I work with. I didn't expect you'd be working there," she took the poster and read it.

"Well, I won't be if we can't get any students. I don't really know why I agreed in the first place," he explained getting a 'Hey' from his boss who was still behind him.

"So you're the person putting together this school. I heard that some pervert was trying to get parents to send their kids there," she stated as the adult went to sit in the corner of the park, a thick cloud of gloom hanging over him.

"He's not really like that. In fact, he really wants to make this school come alive. It's just hard with his personality," Kuroko sighed without hiding it this time.

"Hmm, we'll I don't have any kids but I do know a lot of people who do. I'll try getting the word out to them and maybe they'll actually drop by. Some of them can handle most people, so it shouldn't be hard," she said.

"Thank you Aida-san, and it was good seeing you again," he said with a bow.

"Well, it's hard to see any of the underclassmen when they don't really leave here anymore. Though some underclassmen are fine not seeing again," she smiled as her youthful days resurfaced.

"Yes," he agreed as she walked off.

"Kuro-tan, what did she say? Is she going to bring her kids to the school?" Yagiri recovered when the brunette walked away.

"She doesn't have any kids of her own, but she is going to spread the word," Kuroko explained and continued to hand out posters to passing people.

Kuroko sat on his sofa, reading one of the books he's always enjoyed. For some reason, though, he couldn't focus on the story. His thoughts always returning to his younger days, back in high school. All his friends, and the way they wouldn't leave him alone.

He opened his phone cover, the picture of everyone still saved as his screen savor. The temptation was nagging him to give them a call. Any of them, but he fought against that urge. It wasn't like him to send a text or even call.

Number 2 nuzzled into the side of his leg.

"Ah, are you hungry?" he asked, setting his phone down and officially forgetting about it again.

The next day, the school had a handful of parents with their kids. Talking with Yagiri at the front gate.

"Yes, yes. Ah, there is my teacher now!" Yagiri smiled as he pulled the teal haired male to greet everyone who was there.

"My, what a handsome young man. Aida-chan was so right, I'm sure you'll be a great teacher," a tall, larger built woman smiled and gave Kuroko a wink. Kuroko could understand why Aida had said _some_ parents wouldn't be against the eccentric principle.

"Yes, thank you ma'…" Kuroko notice the slight change in the woman's demeanor, "miss," Kuroko bowed in respect as the woman changed back to her peaceful demeanor.

"We'll be sending our kids here from now on. We decided it would be a good thing, since this place is close to our homes and jobs. Also, the cost of admission is low," the woman gave an obnoxious laugh, but it didn't deteriorate the mood. Everyone was in a happy and giddy mood as everything started to lighten up for Yagiri Preschool.

"Kuro-tan, we'll definitely reach our goal," Yagiri smiled. Despite the correction Kuroko wanted to make, he really did find himself wanting to make the school number one, just like his mentor did. It wasn't just his mentor's dream, but it was becoming his now too.

"Yes," Kuroko nodded joining in with the group.

"You'll be an uncle, Tet-chan!" Shirona exclaimed as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"I wouldn't be an uncle, we're not brother and sister," Kuroko pointed out getting a pout from the older girl.

"But you are a brother to us, so there's no need to speak like that," Shiro whined to Kuroko who had a blank face.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking forward to meeting my newest relative," he said softly which made her happy.

"You can really handle women can't you?" Aoi, Kuroko's cousin's husband, asked.

"It's just natural," he merely stated getting a laugh out of the older male with black hair and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. With the way you are, I'm surprised you haven't started dating," Aoi said as Kuroko just looked at him blankly.

"I'm fine," Kuroko said. He hadn't really met anyone he'd really liked. He didn't know if he'd actually fall in love with anyone.

"Really? You know, I have a few friends that I can set you up with," he continued to prod the younger male only to irritate him.

"I said I was fine, anyway, why are you even trying to set me up with anyone?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah, can't I do something nice for family?" he asked as Kuroko sighed inwardly.

"If you insist," Kuroko nodded not really excited about the whole thing.

"See, I told you he'd agree, didn't I?" Shirona asked when they were on their way out.

"Yes," he smiled.

"Well? What do you think now?" Yagiri asked as Kuroko stood in front of the expanded building. The main classroom was now split into four with a fifth door leading to, he'd imagine, Yagiri's office.

"You spent all the money we'd just made on the expansion?" Kuroko asked. His dull eyes eyeing the elder man.

"Ah, thing is Kuroko-kun, I'm actually part of a really wealthy family. I wanted to build this school to preserve it as a hobby but I didn't know how to go about doing that. So I decided that I'd try it on my own, then we received so many kids that I knew we had to expand it. I'm actually loaded!" Yagiri exclaimed as Kuroko started growing more irritated. He'd done something he'd hadn't done for quite awhile, he used the same amount of strength in his punch as he did when passing the ball. Yagiri bent over holding his stomach.

"Looks like Kuroko-chan isn't happy," a blonde haired woman smiled at the male bent over in misery.

"Lacee," he coughed at the sudden pain. She just smiled and ran after the teal haired male, hoping to stop his escape.

"Come on Kuroko-chan, there's no need to leave. I'll be taking good care of this fool, so you can focus on everything else. You can trust me," she smiled as she held onto his arm as she forced him back.

"Yagiri-san, why didn't you say so from the start?" Kuroko asked after regaining his composure and they were in the office.

"Ah, well…you see…" Yagiri couldn't find a way to explain. There wasn't a way to really explain the things he'd done.

"Yagiri-kun decided that he'd try to do these kinds of things on his own. No one really knew why, but when he left he shouted 'I won't rely on this stupid family any longer, I'll prove my worth to the world!' then took off without a second thought," Lacee giggled at the memory of the male running into the sunset.

"So, you're an idiot?" Kuroko asked taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

"Eh!? So mean," Yagiri had tears coming out of his eyes to show his hurt.

"Yes you are, that's why you have been having such a hard time with this school. I am just surprised Kuroko-chan has stayed with you this long," Lacee sighed folding her arms.

"I didn't mind, and could you take off the –chan?" Kuroko asked.

"Huh? Why? I think it sounds cute and you're really cute too!" she squealed getting a sigh from both men.

"Ano, excuse me, but who are you anyways?" Kuroko asked.

"This is Lacee Rouge, she's a distant relative of mine from England. She's going to assist me, even though I asked her not to," Yagiri pointed out as the blonde haired female smiled and held onto Kuroko.

"So, how did he rope you into this? Did he promise you riches? Wealth? Something else?" she prodded the younger male.

Kuroko didn't say anything for a few moments, but then he opened his mouth, "I liked what he was saying. It really made me want to follow him and help him with his ambitions. That's really all there was."

"My, what a sweetie. If I wasn't as old as I am, I would so totally date you," she giggled as she let him go.

"Oi! Lacee what do you mean?" Yagiri asked. Kuroko watched the two, trying to decide if he had made the correct decision to work here. He couldn't help but enjoy the atmosphere between the two and had a strong feeling of wanting to stay. To continue here and raise children to enjoy to learn.

Kuroko dreaded the date his Aoi had set up. It wasn't that he didn't like girls, but he'd never been set up on a date before, not that he didn't know what to do on dates. He wasn't clueless, and he had been on a few in middle school (mostly to cheer up one of his friends), but this was forced upon him.

"Ah, y…you're Kuroko-kun, right?" a dark, black haired girl asked. Her emerald colored eyes dulling, probably from always working and doing the same thing each day.

"Yes, good evening Mitsuda-san," he bowed politely and held the door open for her. Despite the date being forced on both sides, they didn't mind each other's company. The thing is, neither of them really felt anything on the date. It was like something was missing on both parts.

"It was good meeting you, and I don't mind if we talked again," Mitsuda smiled as they parted ways. Kuroko nodded in agreement and wondered back to his home.

Kuroko looked at his background picture of his phone, still thinking about the first time his cousin mentioned his old teammates. He'd only ran into coach Aida once, but she did help in bringing parents to the school.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful teacher, Kuroko-kun," the first woman to sign her child up for classes.

"Yes, Juliet-chan did a really good job and can join Tsubaki-sensei's class next year," it had been a year now since classes had run, and the school has been making a great deal of progress.

"Yes, yes. My Juliet is definitely special, so of course there was no doubt she'd move up. Let me meet this, Tsubaki and have a good look at him," Kuroko nodded and called over his fellow co-worker.

"This is Ona Rose-san, you will be taking her daughter, Ona Juliet-chan next school term," Kuroko explained.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you ma'am," Tsubaki bowed when he could feel the change in atmosphere.

"Ma'am? How old do you think I am?" Rose asked her facial expression twisted into one of disgust, "Kuroko-kun, can't you take over my daughters class. She is definitely special," she sang changing her tone when she talked about Kuroko.

"I am sorry, but Tsubaki-kun is a really good teacher too. I can't switch my classes with his," Kuroko bowed before returning to his classroom and watching the remaining kids' till their parents came and picked them up.

When the last child went home, Kuroko was tackled by the vice-principle.

"Ku-ro-ko-Kun!" she squealed, "I saw you looking at your phone earlier. Who are they?" she asked quickly taking the male's phone from his hand.

"Ah, they are just some of my old school mates. I haven't talked to them for awhile," he explained, not surprised that she'd taken his phone.

"Hmm, I see. Why haven't you talked to them?" she asked as she handed him back his phone, after taking a closer look at the people in the picture.

"I'm sure they don't have time, and I don't have time either," he explained as he went to pick up his things to go home.

"Ah, that's no excuse. You need to go out, have a little fun. Why don't you call up your old buddies for some drinks!" she exclaimed in excitement. You could almost think she was the one that was going to go drink.

"Kuroko-kun! Please take my class next term!" Tsubaki came into the classroom whining.

"Eh? Why?" Kuroko was surprised by his co-workers sudden entrance.

"I don't want to teach that old woman's child," he cried into Kuroko's shoulder.

"I see, it's not that is it? It's the woman herself," Kuroko sighed.

"Looks like she may ruin the school if we don't comply," Lacee sighed as she regained her composure.

"Lacee-san," Kuroko said at the same time as Tsubaki.

"We'll just make sure she doesn't keep complaining. Giving her this will only make us putty in her hands," a dark aura emitted from the blonde who was not going to let anyone get away with anything.

"You go ahead and do that," Kuroko bowed and left before the original conversation had come about again.

Kuroko quickly left without noticing that he was being watched.

"Hiro-san, what are you doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ah, n…nothing," he ran off. Tsubaki could only sigh at the eccentric members of the preschool.

Time passes quickly as work becomes more and more busy. Students come to the classrooms and the school itself starts to grow even bigger.

"Look, doesn't she look so cute! Hatsuna Yuuki!" Shirona said with excitement. She held her daughter who was awake and smiling at the people around her.

"Yuuki-chan," Hitomi was playing with her little niece.

"See, Tet-chan!" Shirona smiled.

Kuroko was happy, despite not showing much emotion on his face. It made him happy to see any of his family members.

"You really should find someone though, Tet-chan," Shirona said her eyes lightened now.

"I will, one day," Kuroko nodded making her happy with just those words. He didn't really know though, if he'd really actually feel anything for someone else.

"Tetsu-kun!" a pink haired girl tackled him to the ground. It surprised him.

"Momoi-san?" he asked wandering why she was there.

"I wanted to see you so badly!" she exclaimed happy to see her high school crush.

"She was one of the people on your phone, right?" Lacee walked out of the school.

"Did you really have to call one of them?" Kuroko asked.

"She's not the only one," Lacee smiled, "ah, and it wasn't me who did. Yagiri-kun did."

Kuroko sighed, "who el…" he was interrupted by a lazy voice, "Yo Tetsu." Kuroko turned to see the tall, navy blue haired male.

"Aomine-kun, I thought you were in America?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, I came back after I lost interest," he said with a lazy yawn.

"Don't listen to him, there was something else," she whispered not disclosing anything else.

"It's nice to see you again, but why did you come here anyways?" Kuroko asked.

"To see you Tetsu-kun!" Momoi was overly happy.

"Oi! Satsuki, you're going to choke him, we're not young anymore," Aomine said.

"Aomine-kun, we're not that old either," Kuroko stated.

"Right," Aomine took back his earlier words to keep the teal haired guys' mood from turning dark. He remembered how mad he could get.

"Tetsu-kun, this place looks so cool!" Momoi squealed as she ran closer to the school.

"It is, you're welcome to look around," Lacee smiled showing the pink haired girl in.

"So, a preschool teacher. I guess that seems the most likely to happen," Aomine didn't know what to say.

"Yes, what do you do Aomine-kun. You're not playing basketball, so what are you doing?" he asked.

"Ah, I'm working in law enforcement now. I'm a police officer, hoping the adrenalin will keep me going," Aomine seemed more enthusiastic then he had been.

"You sure?" Kuroko didn't believe the taller male.

"Well, I am," he stated.

"Kuro-tan!" Yagiri exclaimed as he ran towards the two adults and almost tackled Kuroko to the ground at the speed he was going.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing to Tetsu?" Aomine asked with irritation evident in his voice.

"It's fine, Aomine-kun. This is Yagiri Hiroki, the preschool's founder and my boss," Kuroko introduced acting as if he had this happen all the time.

"Yo, little Ao-kun," Yagiri shouted while still holding onto Kuroko.

"Little?!" Aomine growled with irritation.

"Yes, I am older then you, so little," Yagiri smiled, enjoying that he is irritating the dark skinned male.

"Yeah, I'm taller then you," Aomine started to get red in the face as the two's argument carried on further.

Kuroko just merely sighed and watched the two adults fighting with each other. By this time, he'd been released from the older male's hold.

"Tetsuya, looks like it's lively today," the voice of his older cousin, Hitomi, said.

"Ah, Hitomi-san," he turned to see his cousin.

"Isn't he one of your old high school buddies?" Hitomi asked eyeing the tall, dark male.

Kuroko nodded and said, "yes, but I didn't invite them here. I believe Lacee-san, and Yagiri-san did."

"They seem meddlesome, but isn't it great? You get to some of your old friends," she smiled.

Not wanting to keep the conversation where it was he changed it, "why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be packing for your trip?"

"Ah, about that. My flight was moved up early. I just came to say good-bye since we won't see each other when I do leave," she smiled.

"Oh, I hope you have a safe trip," he said with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, I will. Also, don't mind Shiro-nee and Aoi-nii, they are always bothering someone, and since I'm leaving you'll be their go to," she said with a smile.

"I won't worry," he continued to give her his soft smile.

"Glad, anyway, don't be so mad at Yagiri-san. He means well, and really loves everyone like family. I knew what kind of person he was before I gave you that flyer, so I know that what he does, without others consent, is meant to show how much he cares for the people he works with. This school is his dream," she whispered before running off, "see you when I get back!"

He gave an inward sigh as he watched her running off.

"Tetsu, how can you work with this guy?" Aomine asked gaining Kuroko's attention again. Kuroko just shook his head, remembering that this might be the only time he'd see his old light. Or at least he hoped he wouldn't see him while he worked. That dream was short lived.

"Tetsu!" Aomine called as Kuroko was heading to work.

"Aomine-kun, are you supposed to be working?" Kuroko asked, Aomine just let the question slide as he continued on.

"Are you doing anything later? I thought we could go out, get some drinks and catch up," he said easily keeping track of the teal haired male.

"I have work tomorrow Aomine-kun, go ask someone else," Kuroko stated, not pleased about the sudden attachment.

"Ah, come on. It's been a couple years, it'll be fun," Aomine stated and he still managed to drag Kuroko to get drinks.

"Aomine," Momoi stated, unhappy that he was at the place she worked.

"Momoi-san," Kuroko bowed out of politeness. She instantly changed at the appearance of her high school crush.

"Oi! Satsuki, why are you so nice to Tetsu and just get mad at me?" Aomine asked as she had started dragging the light haired individual away.

"Because Tetsu-kun is Tetsu-kun," she whined keeping her hold on the other's arm.

"What the hell does that even mean?" Aomine asked chasing after the two.

They sat at one of the booths, Momoi with her cheeks puffed out and glaring at Aomine.

"What the hell did I do?" Aomine glowered.

"You went out with Tetsu-kun and didn't tell me. You came here knowing full well I was working. You did this all on purpose," she pouted.

"No I did not! How the hell did you get all that by us just showing up here," Aomine continued the argument with Kuroko just watching the two.

"Momoi-san, I believe Aomine-kun may have forgotten where you work," Kuroko stated after the conversation was finished.

"Eh! You did didn't you? Dai-chan is so mean," Momoi ran off as Aomine let out a sigh of relief.

"She's really different from when we were young," Aomine sighed.

Kuroko just looked at the drink before him.

"Tetsu, it seems you've been doing well. I really didn't expect you to not come with us to America, I thought you'd follow Kagami all the way," Aomine said starting off with a really hard topic.

"Aomine-kun, why did you come back? I thought you were making the big league?" Kuroko asked without raising his eyes from the drink.

"Well…the truth is, I was injured almost six months ago. I didn't expect the injury at all, but it was enough to stop me from playing. Even with the healing, I just don't want to go back," he said before finishing off his tall glass of beer.

"I see, I thought it was something like that," Kuroko gave a sad smile that he hid.

"Eh! Seriously, how did you guess?" Aomine asked.

"Nothing would tear you away from basketball unless it was something serious. An injury is something that is serious enough," Kuroko stated returning his gaze to his former light.

"Right, I get ya. You haven't changed," Aomine said all of sudden.

"Why do you say that?" Kuroko asked in his deadpan tone.

"You know, I didn't really expect to get a call from that principle of yours. He just said something and I ended up there. Satsuki dragged me to begin with, but I didn't know what it would be like seeing you again," Aomine said.

"Maybe everyone has their doubts when thinking about the people they used to know," Kuroko said.

"Yes, I really thought you'd have changed, but when I did see you, I couldn't tell the difference from the first time we'd met, to the last time we saw each other," Aomine sighed.

"That's not really a compliment," Kuroko stated drinking down the remainder of his drink, "and I should be going. I do have work in the morning and staying out too long would mess with the schedule there."

"Right, well, see you around," Aomine said.

"Yes," Kuroko nodded before leaving. Aomine remaining in his seat.

When does time stop? How far should it fast forward till nothing remains?

The start of the next school year had brought a lot of things. It was the start of new meetings, old meetings, but it wasn't all going to be happy either.

"Kuroko-sensei, I need to see you for a moment," Lacee walked into the classroom. Her usual cheerfulness was just hard stone. Kuroko didn't know what made her mood change but he knew he had to follow her.

"Lacee-san, is something the matter?" Kuroko asked looking at her curiously, despite his usual stoic expression.

"I…think you should take a seat. It might be hard for you to take," she said and he sat in her office.

"Would you tell me now?" he asked.

"There was an accident. Another vehicle crashed into your cousin's and her husband's car. They are in critical condition at the hospital," she said it quick enough, almost hoping the effect would be like pulling a band aid off quickly. This effect didn't work to her liking.

Kuroko staired off into nothing. His mind trying to process what had been said. He understood what was said, but it wasn't clicking at all.

"Do you want to go home?" Lacee asked looking at the young teacher worriedly. She couldn't see much of his expression but she could tell that he was slowly breaking.

"No, I'm fine," he started to get up but almost fell forward. His legs weren't going to work.

"There's something else too, they were with their daughter. She was saved but she's being looked after at the hospital. I don't know what will happen, but I think you should go. You can't stay here like this either," Lacee stated as she helped pick up the teacher.

"But what about the students?" Kuroko asked, he couldn't control his voice.

"Yagiri has already taken it over for you. You really should go, should I call someone to come get you?" she asked, still holding the male up.

"Ah, no. I'm fine, I'll just walk and cool my head, a little," he wasn't making his case any better. She wasn't going to see him walk out unless he was with someone.

"Tetsu," Aomine arrived as quick as when the call he received.

"You should be at work," Kuroko stated, displeased with Aomine showing up.

"Why are you mad? I just came all the way here just to pick you up," Aomine stated.

"The station is only a block from the school," Lacee stated.

"I'm fine Aomine-kun, Lacee-san. I can go home from here," Kuroko stated starting to walk away only to be held back by Aomine.

"I don't think you are, and aren't you going to see your cousin?" he asked.

"Right, I should," Kuroko wasn't thinking coherently enough.

"Take care of him," Lacee ordered Aomine when they were about to leave.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Aomine sighed catching up with the lighter haired male. Lacee watched the two until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Poor Kuroko, I hope they will pull through," Lacee whispered before returning to her work.

Praying didn't work well, and both of Kuroko's family members didn't pull through. They couldn't be saved and this left their daughter without parents.

"Tetsu," Aomine said as he watched the teal haired male looking at the sleeping child who escaped the tragedy with minor injuries.

"What will happen now?" Kuroko asked.

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked.

"When I was younger, my mother died and I never knew my father. I was taken in by my grandparents like my cousins were. Yuuki is in the same position, but she doesn't have grandparents and I don't know Aoi's family either. He never spoke about them," Kuroko said. Aomine never really knew much about Kuroko and his past. He just knew the teal haired male in middle school who loved basketball that was all.

"They'll think about something," Aomine said trying to be encouraging.

Kuroko nodded, not really finding comfort in Aomine's vague words.

The funeral wasn't any better than the day that they had found out the news. Everyone was crying and saying their condolences to the remaining family. Kuroko Tetsuya and Kuroko Hitomi, as well as Hatsuna Yuuki, the two's young daughter.

"My dears, I am sorry for your losses," the most people to come were close friends. The faces began to blur about half way through the funeral.

"Tetsuya, do you think everything will be okay?" Hitomi wasn't sure what would happen after this. She had always thought her older sister would be alive for a long time.

"I don't know. I know that we have lives of our own, but right now, Yuuki-chan is all that's left. She is too young," Kuroko said looking at the sleeping child.

"Yes, you're right," Hitomi also looked in the cradle.

It was a little time after that before they found out what Shirona and Aoi wanted if something like this ever happened. In their will, they stated, that Tetsuya would be the child's guardian.

"Hitomi-san, is it alright with this?" Kuroko asked after they found out the answer to the question they'd been seeking.

"Yes, I don't live here in Japan and I always travel around. I think I know why they decided that you'd become her guardian if this happened," Hitomi smiled.

"Yes, but I wander if I'll be an okay person?" Kuroko hadn't thought about becoming a parent before, and he'd never really dated anyone either. This experience would be something new to him all together.

"You shouldn't worry, you'll definitely do fine. You take care of preschool kids every day, you shouldn't worry at all," Hitomi said with a soft smile.

Kuroko was surprised, but happy, "thank you."

It has been a few years ago that Kuroko had become Yuuki's guardian, and it has been even longer since he became a teacher at Yagiri preschool. The story starts here. When life starts to move smoothly and the mishaps that happen being to become more frequent.

"Aomine-kun has two nephews, twins?" Kuroko asked eyeing the two, dark skinned boys. They had dark blue hair with a few pink stripes. One was eating a sucker and the other just looked up blankly.

"This is Taiki," Aomine pointed to the boy with short, cropped hair, "and this is Satoshi," he pointed to the longer haired boy.

"Taiki-kun, Satoshi-kun, do you want to go play with your new friends?" Kuroko asked as he bent down to their eye levels. They just looked at the stoic male with their dark blue, and pink irises.

Kuroko sighed as he stood up again.

"Oi! Aominecchi! Kurokocchi!" the high pitch voice that doesn't belong to an adult squealed.

"Kise!" Aomine shouted as the blond haired male came into view, his curly haired daughter riding on his shoulders.

"Good morning Kise-kun," Kuroko bowed politely.

"Papa, put me down," the girl squealed in excitement as she saw her new friends, "I want to play with Yuuki!"

"Alright, alright," Kise laughed as he set the young girl down who quickly joined the other three children.

"Yuuki! Let's play," the young girl smiled as she squeezed the white haired girl with light blue eyes.

The blond haired girl looked toward the dark skinned boys.

"Kise-kun, you must be excited to take Mai-chan to school," Kuroko commented.

"Yep, I am so proud of my little Mai-Chan!" Kise squealed as the three men watched the children play. They didn't expect Aomine's nephews to be taken down so easily.

"Look, Yuuki-chan! We're on top!" Mai smiled as she climbed on top of the two boys, dragging Yuuki with her, "women are more powerful if we're on top!"

"Oi Kise, what is your daughter talking about?" Aomine asked stairing at the blond haired male who started to sweat.

"She didn't learn it from me," Kise put up his hands in defense.

"Nope, papa didn't teach me. I learned from Mama's magazines papa gets," Mai smiled.

"What magazines? Mai-chan, you shouldn't look through them, mama isn't always so nice in them," Kise said trying to teach his child, but it would have no effect.

"Kise, what kind of magazine is it?" Aomine asked, curious about the kind of person his old school mate had married at one point in time.

"Ah, well…they aren't meant for children if that's what you're asking. I keep hiding them from her but she finds them all the time," Kise whined more about his ex-wife getting attention than the fact that his daughter was learning things young children shouldn't know yet.

"Kise?!" Aomine was surprised as the blond felt fear and started to run away.

"Oi! Kise get back here," Aomine shouted and started to chase the blond only to slip and fall on his back.

"Oh, Uncle Daiki that was cool," one of his nephews appeared over his head. His voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yep, uncle had the greatest fall," the other nephew smiled thinking this was the funniest thing.

"Hey, you two brats," Aomine tried to get up but it wasn't happening.

"Aomine-kun, are you alright?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, Tetsu, I am fine," Aomine gritted his teeth before getting up and starting to run off, his mind still intent of capturing Kise.

Kuroko watched his old friends chase each other down the street. An amused smile played on his lips. This is where everything starts.

**Final Note: **Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this extremly long fic. I was trying to get what I thought down, but it didn't turn out the way I imagined it. Anyway, I hope it doesn't dissapoint everyone. It was still a lot of fun to work on this one. I don't know when I'll get the remainder of the seiries out, but just keep looking for it!

Thank you to those who read the preview. This was a lot of work, but I did enjoy it!


End file.
